


Bloodthorn

by snowpeachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeachu/pseuds/snowpeachu
Summary: "Have you ever thought why these flowers are red?"





	Bloodthorn

"Have you ever thought why these flowers are red?" My lovely little demon butler asked me while she was flowering my favorite blooming children across the bushes around my glass dome. It was a cloudy afternoon in the middle of October. The sunlight strikes my skin and gives of a decent warmth. An ideal weather for someone like me. I mindlessly looked at the fluffy white objects moving slowly across the wide sky. "Why'd you ask me stupid questions Riko?"

"Well, why would it be stupid if someone as intellectual and old as you can't answer it?" The burgundy-haired girl gave me a winning smirk, enough to make my pride turn into a cold sweat flowing down my right temple. I approached the flowers themselves as I picked one for myself. I started walking towards her and touched the suit covering her perfectly shaped shoulder. I felt her small jolt as if she thought I wouldn't notice such movement. "Well, they aren't called Bloodthorns for nothing. Also, even though I'm old, I still hold the smooth, perfectly pale skin and the beauty of an ideal girl in her twenties." Riko stiffened as I caressed her cheek. I gave her the smirk she was giving me lately which gave me the reaction I expected from her. Averting her gaze when I'm up close in front of her blushing and embarrassed face. "I-I suppose. In fact, you're too close as well."

"Not until you address me the way I told you you should." Riko gave me a sigh.

"You're too close, Yohane."

"Good enough, but you need to imply more of a loyalty to her master."

"Right. So about the Bloodthorns." I gazed at the flower I was holding in front of my magenta eyes. "These flowers we're white back then until they suddenly became into pure red. I suppose it's one of the mysterious happenings that even I can't explain myself."

"Too much for a miracle, aren't you?" She chuckled which annoyed me a bit.

"Shut up and do your job."

"Right, Yohane." She continued to water the flowers around my dome. It suddenly fell awkwardly silent other than the sprinkling water she was casting after the last thing I told her. I can't believe she actually followed my joke as an order. But then I suddenly felt to ask her a question that I should have.

"Say Riko." My words cut the awkward silence why would you ask this 'actually a stupid question but its not'?"

"And what does that last phrase suppose to mean?" Seems like she was mocked but I usually don't care when she is.

"Just answer me, dummy." Riko sighed as the sound of the sprinkling water dripping down to the leaves and flowers suddenly stopped. Everything suddenly became tense. Just as I expected that it should be.

"I... don't know." Riko looked down at her open hands, only to see the white gloves she was wearing.

"It felt like... I should..." I can feel the confliction out of those words and intonation.

"And why is that?" I asked. Riko shook her head as a response and suddenly started talking again. "I... don't really know." She shifted her eyes to the flowers that she was taking care for almost everyday in her life.

"It felt like it was staring at me everytime I look at them in the morning. And everytime I do, I can feel something suddenly flowing through out my body." I shushed her with my index finger as she trembled in fear telling her thoughts about the thing.

"It felt like my whole existence is something that is not even a thing." Riko can't afford to take it all and started to fall down on her knees. I managed to catch her in my own arms as she started to cry. "I never felt this scared Yocchan." I gave her a tight hug enough to tell her how badly I care.

"I never knew anything about my past. All I ever had was you Yocchan." I brushed her tears off her amber eyes. "It's okay Riko. Everything's gonna be alright." She gave me a nod while burrowing herself in my chest which I felt. It suddenly fell silent again until she mustered her strength up to speak again.

"Say, Yocchan."

"Hm?"

"You won't leave me, won't you?" I chuckled on her question.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? After all, I'm your master." She gave me a heartful giggle. This was the moment I never failed to predict myself. The cycle repeats again and again. It suddenly became my own responsibility out of nowhere.

But I don't regret nor hate that it is.

"One last thing, Yohane."

"What is it?"

"Can I take a rest in this way?"

"You're my favorite little demon after all. Why would I reject your plead?"

"Thank you Yoshiko."

"It's Yohane, you dummy."

As Riko suddenly felt hazy enough to make herself fall asleep, I looked up in the sky to see the bright sun as if it was telling me something. I closed my eyes and my arms suddenly felt light. I opened it again and looked down only to see something left in my hand.

A red bloodthorn.

The cloudy weather became sunny enough to light the whole dome as vision started to get cloudy and tears started to stream down of my eyes.

"Farewell for now, I guess?"

**Author's Note:**

> idk just prompt enjoy. roses are red btw


End file.
